Fairy Tail short stories
by SamiiR
Summary: A bunch of small stories based around the Fairy Tail characters and its ships.
1. chapter 1

**xXx**

 **Shipping: Natsu and Lucy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Length: Around 2k**

 **xXx**

A small group of young adults walked into a large house talking to each other quietly. They settled in the adjoining dinning room and living room. A slender, voluptuous women stood tall with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes in the middle of her group of friends and asked, "Hey... Jellal where is Natsu. I thought you said he was at home." she said looking at a man with bright blue hair and a red tattoo adorning the right side of his face, he responded just as confused as his friends, "Yeah Erza he said he was, but I don't know, Um-Gray maybe you should go get him we do have his food after all." He said shrugging and looking at another man with spiky black-coloured hair with dark blue eyes. "And why should I?" He asked getting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

This time a petite but curvy woman with blue wavy shoulder length hair tied up by a bandana and brown eyes spoke up, "Because you're the only one without a shirt on." she replied with sass. A tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair and red eyes chuckled at this remark and spoke, "Haha, Shrimp got you there buddy." which earned him a hit to the chest and an angry response, "GAJEEL, I told you to stop calling me that!" The small girl let out. Before anyone could say anything a woman with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin completion and a figure to die for interrupted, "Juvia thinks Gajeel should call Levy-San by her name, Gray-sama should get Natsu-san." She suggested all in one go pushing Gray towards Natsu's bedroom. Gray obliged while the others continued talking and eating.

Gray walked down the long hallway pulling on his shirt on the way. He didn't bother knocking, this was his first mistake. The next thing he knew he was running out screaming, "Oh my God, my eyes!" while gagging.

His friends stopped what they were doing and asked what happened, Gray looked at them and pointed to Natsu's bedroom. Erza, Jellal and Gajeel raised their brows and followed the shaky finger to the room and discovered something they couldn't un-see.

 **xXx**

A curvaceous woman with shoulder-length blonde hair with large doe brown eyes and pale creamy skin sat straddling a lean, muscular man with a tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-coloured hair. "Nngh-Natsu did you hear something?" She moaned out halting her movements altogether. Natsu chuckled from against her neck and pulled his warm hands from her large breasts and cupped her face kissing her already swollen lips and brushed her tousled her, "No I didn't, come on don't stop." he said breathlessly but when she still didn't move, he took it upon himself to flip them over and finish her off himself.

She squealed quietly which soon turned into soft moans. She gave in and continued to move with him pawing and pulling his hair, she kissed his scar on his neck. "Oh Luce you feel so good." Natsu groaned into her ear and started thrusting into her harder making her moan with pleasure. "Ngghh Natsu" Lucy made out.

And just in that moment the door slammed open revealing a clueless Gray stopping them. Lucy screamed and pulled Natsu flush to her body at an attempt to cover herself. Natsu groaned and shouted, "Get out!" Gray disappeared down the hallway. Lucy pushed Natsu off of her and pulled the sheets around her body, "Oh my God I told you! Get me my clothes and put yours on!" she screamed out. Natsu had just got off the floor and put on his boxers.

Lucy looked up and saw that more of their friends had come to the door. She squeaked and pulled the sheets higher. Natsu turned and heard deep chuckling. "Dude, what the fuck?! Get out!" He said shutting the door in the faces of his two red faced friends and cackling cousin.

He turned back to see Lucy with her face in her hands in embarrassment. He chuckled and crawled on to the bed and pulled her hands away. "They're gone now" Natsu said teasingly. Lucy frowned and bit his hand in anger, he yelped and looked at her questioningly, "Why the hell are you smiling?!" she asked him getting up and stretching putting on clean undergarments and pulling on her night-wear. He chuckled and dressed himself.

 **xXx**

Levy watched as a red faced Erza and Jellal walked in quietly while a wheezing Gajeel followed in slowly. "What happened?" Juvia asked curiously. Erza and Jellal looked at each other and both shook their heads picking at their food. They turned to Gajeel when he began talking, "They- hahhahha- oh they were getting freaky!" Gajeel said leaning over laughing. Levy crinkled her nose, Gray then started talking, "You wouldn't be laughing if you walked in when I did!" Gray shouted out from behind Juvia who was trying to console him.

"Eww so they were you know _doing it_ when you walked in Gray?" Levy asked moving to allow Gajeel to sit next to her. Before Gray could answer another voice butt in, "Yes, he did!" Natsu's voice rang out, a certain annoyance visible in his voice. They turned to look at him and saw Lucy dressed in a flowing silky light blue top with a pair of tight black shorts with a big cardigan pulled around her and Natsu who wore a red tank top paired with black joggers, he had his arms folded over his chest, "Wheres my food?" he asked grumpily sitting down on a chair Lucy sitting in his lap due to the lack of chairs.

They handed him his food and watched as the couple shared it, "So, how was the movie?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject. Erza spoke up and said, "It was good actually, I would watch the sequel if there was one." she finished and the girls agreed while the boys disagreed. "No way, too mushy for me the only good part was the sex scene!" Gajeel told them the other boys agreeing. "Ugh Gajeel, that was the worst part! The things he did wouldn't pleasure a girl even a little!" Levy told him. "Um I'm pretty sure they would." Gray argued smugly. "Juvia disagrees, what he did was disgusting, sorry Gray-sama." Juvia said shaking her head.

"Okay let's not talk about it while we're trying to eat." A calm Jellal said. "Yeah besides, we didn't get to ask Lucy about her evening." Levy said teasingly.

Lucy threw a chip at her, "Hey! I enjoyed my night, definitely more than your night!" She huffed and smirked when Levy opened her mouth in shock.

The settled into small talk and moved into their large living room and continued their chatter.

 **xXx**

Natsu looked over at his friends and noticed some of them had dozed off while others had their concentration on the TV, he then looked over at Lucy and realised she was looking at him too. They both seemed to have the same idea, so they quietly got up and went to their room halfway there, they had latched on to each others lips and Lucy was now being pushed against Natsu's room door.

Lucy moaned and Natsu chuckled, he picked her up and roughly pushed her onto the bed. He kissed along her neck and lifted his head to meet hers, "You know, we didn't get to finish earlier." and crashed his rough lips into hers eliciting a fiery moan from her.

The rest of the night then consisted of hearty moans and groans.

 **xXx**

Lucy woke up and tried to get up but was restricted by strong arms around her petite waist. She then smiled at the memory of the previous night. She smiled and looked up to meet onyx eyes, Natsu smiled back at her and brushed a lose strand out of her face. "Mornin'" He simply said. She giggled and pecked him lightly. She tried to get up again but Natsu stopped her by laying his head on her shoulder, "Let's just stay in bed." he said. Lucy giggled and said, "Okay, I don't have anything better to do." and that was exactly what they did.

 **~THE END~**

 **Thanks for reading everybody, hope you enjoyed this little story, I plan on adding more little stories to this thing-tbh i don't really know what to call this but i plan on making it a collection of stories whenever I feel like I have a small idea.**


	2. chapter 2

**xXx**

 **Shipping: Natsu and** **Lucy**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Length: Around 2k**

 **xXx**

A group of mature teenage kids walk down a bustling street, some holding onto younger kids trying not to get lost. They continued walking until they met a desolate alleyway. They all then continued with small chatter, the narrow space filling with laughter.

They then came across a two-storey moderately sized house. A teen with blonde spiky hair with strawberry-blonde tips stepped forward letting go of a hand belonging to a slim but tall white haired teen. They all stopped as he reached inside of his pocket taking out a pair of keys. He opened the door and pushed it open they all stepped inside but immediately stopped, the first boy dropping his keys.

"OH MY GOD!! MOM, DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" A petite pink haired young teen screamed out hiding her face in a black muscle T belonging to a much larger and taller teen with shaggy blue hair. The blonde haired boy grabbing two younger kids to cover their innocent eyes, a boy with pink curly hair and a girl with blonde straight hair. While the white haired girl covered two other young eyes, a boy with short white hair(Daya- the younger sibling)and a girl with long cyan hair(Venus- another sibling of the bunch)

Said parents jumped apart from each other, jumping to their feet and fixing their disheveled clothing, "Jeez, sorry guys didn't mean for you to see that. I thought you would be home later." a much older muscular, salmon haired man spoke out cleaning up the mess in the living room the two parents had made. "Yh, sorry kids. _See I told you Natsu!"_ a curvaceous blonde haired women apologised whisper shouting the second half. "Hey, Luce you can't say you didn-oof" Natsu tried to argue back but was hit by a pillow thrown by his wife. "Well anyway, how are you kids doing, do you want me to make anything?" Lucy asked turning to the kids pushing a piece of fallen hair out of her face.

They all looked at her and shook their heads all a little bit embarrassed by what they had all witnessed. "No, definitely not after what we just saw." the young pink haired teen answered pulling her friends arms until they reached the top of the stairs. They all heard a muffled question being asked, _"Lily, Isaac will your friends and Aiden's and Aastra's stay till dinner?"_ Natsu's deep voice rang out from the bottom floor. Isaac, being the oldest out of them answered back a 'yes' before grabbing the hand of the pretty white haired girl and disappearing down a hallway where two adjacent rooms were. Lily allowed the twins and their friends enter the play room while her humongous friend went to her room shutting the door after grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the room.

 **Isaac's room**

"Ugh, I'm sorry Alina, I didn't realise my parents were going to be getting freaky." Isaac spoke out while pulling off his long sleeved T-shirt showing of his slightly toned torso. "It's alright, remember the last time you snuck into my room, we heard disturbing things from my parents ro-eeeehh," Alina turned around halfway through her sentence to see Isaac stripping off his clothes. "ISAAC, what are you doing!?" She squeaked out.

He turned from reaching in his draw at her exclamation confused at what she was referring to but soon understood when she pointed to his bare stomach, "Oh, shit my bad I forgot I felt hot so I was gonna grab a vest or something-" He answered back smirking, "besides you've seen it _all_ before on multiple occasions." he said sneakily, slowly moving towards her. "Stop it, I know I've seen it all before and all but your parents are in the house, what if they walk in and presume somethin-eek" she screamed out when she felt warm arms wrap around her middle. "ISAAC!" They both fell on to his bed. She giggled when she felt him mouth a 'what' on her pale collarbone.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt him move one of his legs between hers and the other on one side of her leg almost like he was starling one of her legs. She stroked a hand through his hair and looked into his eyes which were black with flecks of green in them. Isaac leant his face forward, Alina started to move her head up to meet his. Their lips barely brushed when the door to his room swung open revealing a slightly amused Natsu scaring the two teens both of them pulling away from each other blushing wildly.

"Oh shit, my bad didn't mean to interrupt your fun." Natsu teasingly told them shutting the door. He continued to tease by shouting out from behind the door, _"Use protection, I don't want grandkids just yet!"_ They heard a cackle coming from outside of the door. "GO AWAY DAD!" Isaac screamed out from his room, annoyed that he got interrupted.

He turned back to Alina who pushed him away and grabbed a best for him and chucking it at him, "Let's _not_ talk about what your dad said, instead let's go see what the others a up to and left his room still red-faced.

 **20 minutes Earlier-Lily's room**

Lily was pulled into her room by strong arms and was greeted by a hard chest. "oof" She let out a soft noise. "Jeez, Lil's can't you see where you're going." The rough teen spoke out while taking a step towards her couch. "HEY! I'm not the one who pulled another person harshly into a room, am I?" Lily argued back, he muttered a whatever and put his attention on her TV. "Xavier, why are you so mean to me?" She asked him while sitting by him and stretching her legs onto his thighs. He looked at her and raised a brow then pointed to her outstretched legs, "Really, I'm mean to you?" he asked her, and she nodded cheekily, "alright so who else do you see me allowing to do this to huh?" he told her and pinched her legs but left his hands to linger there and watched as she bit her lip.

They watched TV for a while until Xavier's thumb started to move on her bare calf. She felt shocked for a moment but relaxed quickly scooting closer to Xavier. He noticed this and continued going rubbing random shapes on her calf slowly. She pressed into him which allowed him to let his hand travel higher up her leg, his hand nearing her knee. She allowed him to do so and his hand traveled up to her thigh. Lily shivered and Xavier looked at her as if asking for permission. He began to lean towards her twisting his body, her legs slowly falling off his lap and onto the couch.

She let him lean forward, Lily leaning forward a little bit too. They both leaned forward Xavier's body now fully covering hers, she reached her hand up and cupped his defined face and pulled him forward. Both of their lips came in contact and with that they pushed their lips together electricity flying through the air. Xavier's hand was still resting on her thigh he moved Hus thumb slightly eliciting a gasp from her allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth to which her tongue battled back.

Lily leaned back when she heard her dad come up the stairs, "wait, huh-wait my um- my dad is coming upstairs." She stammered out from between quick breaths. "oh shit, um okay." Xavier said before lifting off her and pulling her up slowly. They stared each other in the eye but quickly jumped back when they heard they door handle move.

Xavier leaned into the couch and looked at the TV while Lily picked up a magazine that was on her dresser nearby. "You kids doing alright?" Natsu asked them with a smirk on his face. Xavier let out a grunt for a response and Lily answered with a simple 'yes'. "Okay just shout me if you need me." he told them making a move to close the door stopping when it almost closed to make a comment, "Oh and when you find the time Xavier maybe wipe the lipgloss from your face." he shut the door cackling loudly exclaiming, "THESE KIDS ARE TOO EASY!" his voice disappearing down the stairs.

"DAD!" Lily exclaimed while taking her pillow and covering her face. Xavier chuckled and pulled the pillow off her face, "Before I wipe this off wanna add more?" he asked her cheekily earning a pillow to the face.

They sat in comfortable silence until they were called down for dinner. All the kids sat at the table and began to eat when an interesting conversation started up.

"So Alina, what is it you find so attractive about my brother?" Lily asked Alina causing her to stop and laugh nervously. "Hey, stop bothering her you baby!" an annoyed Isaac spoke out. "I'm not a baby! I'm 15 almost 16!" She told him angrily. "Yeah well I'm 17, almost 18 so that makes you a baby to me." Isaac said teasingly. "Shut up you horny Alina loving bas-" Lily was interrupted by her mother walking back into the room, "alright enough of that, Natsu why didn't you do anything." She asked her husband who was stuffing his face. "I swear I was just about to but you walked in" He argued back nor wanting to get in trouble he changed the conversation, "Aiden, Aastra how was school today?"

The conversation continued like this until dinner was over. It was now late and all four younger children were knocked out, Natsu carried Aastra while Lucy carried Aiden. Days and Venus being carried by their siblings leaving the house to go to their corresponding Cars all of them waving goodbyes to one another.

"It was good to see Laxus and Gajeel again huh, too bad Mira and Levy couldn't come with them, I would've loved to catch up with them." Lucy said waling up the stairs along with Natsu who just silently agreed. "Kids get to bed soon!" Natsu shouted down to Lily and Isaac who were sitting on the sofa watching TV they both groaned and walked up stairs shouting good night's after getting ready to sleep.

Lucy and Natsu now lay in their bed looking at each other, "They're growing up so quick aren't they?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Yeah it seems like only yesterday we were taking them home from the hospital." Natsu replied draping his arm over Lucy. "Hmm- love you Natsu" Lucy said closing her eyes snuggling close to him. "I love you too Luce." He replied closing his eyes and kissing her forehead.


End file.
